Máscara
by StrifeMachine
Summary: ¿Qué significaban esas fotos de todos modos? AU.


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 ** _Máscara_**

 _ **Capitulo único: C** lick_

 **S** akura llegó a su habitación bastante apresurada, incluso ignorando a su madre en la entrada y sin saludarle, pasando al lado de su padre que sólo leía el periódico estático. Las manos le temblaban y estaban sudorosas, de repente el cuello de la camisa le apretaba demasiado, su cara se acaloró bastante, y su corazón empezó a bombear muy fuerte.

No quería ni siquiera recordar la cosa que la tenía así. Aventó su mochila a la cama y respiró hondo. Trató de controlarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, un pequeño flash cruzaba por su mente que le hacía recordar las malditas fotografías que se había encontrado.

Debía decírselo a sus padres, a sus amigos y a la policía. Sea quien fuera la persona que estaba haciendo esto, no podía salirse con la suya.

¡Agh! ¡Que fastidio! Rascó su cabeza porque de repente le entró una comezón insana. Escurrió su espalda por una de las paredes y pensó. ¿Cómo si quiera era posible? Su casa tenía mucha seguridad e incluso tenían un perro poco amistoso, nadie podría saltarse la barda y llegar a la ventana sin tener que enfrentarse a su can. ¿Entonces cómo? No había ninguna explicación razonable, a menos que fuera alguien que ya conocía a su perro y que por eso no le afectaba que estuviera ahí.

Tenía que ser alguien que la conociera ¿verdad? O algún amigo de sus padres que ya estuviera familiarizado con su hogar. ¿Qué persona de las que conocía podría hacer algo así? Maldición, era enfermo, nauseabundo, y de muy mal gusto. No le divertía ni un pelo esta clase de cosas inclusive, aunque fuera una broma, se había pasado de la raya, ahora tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y la paranoia de que la estaban observando.

Sería eso ¿una broma? Tal vez incluso todo era obra de Naruto y su estúpida maña de hacer bromas pesadas. Eso tenía más sentido que cualquier otra idea. Joder, ¿qué pasaba con ese tipo? Parecía un niño. Todavía no aclaraba que fuera él, pero ya se lo estaba imaginando, seguro estaría ahora mismo orinándose de risa pensando en lo aterrada que estaría. Volvió a alborotarse sus cabellos rosas, se estaba convenciendo a sí misma que era eso. Una broma, no era nada más que una broma. Inhaló y exhaló, era eso nada más. Se lo repetía constantemente, era eso y absolutamente nada más.

Un poco más convencida, se levantó para hurgar en su mochila de dónde sacó un sobre de broche apenas cerrado. Lo giró para que el contenido se desparramara por la cama y las volvió a mirar.

Eran muchas fotografías de una persona enmascarada, siempre siendo el foco de la cámara, con su cuerpo grande y cubierto de uno de esos trajes que utilizaban los fumigadores pero en negro, con una máscara aterradora que apenas podían mostrar por diminutos hoyuelos unos ojos claros casi sin vida. Detrás de esa persona se hallaban cuerpos de animales decapitados en un lugar en medio de pastizales, y tripas de las que podían sólo ser de esos mismos animales, pero con un escenario diferente, siendo este el edificio abandonado a las afueras del pueblo que con sólo mencionarlo hacía que muchos empezaran a sacar las propias historias de terror que tenían del lugar.

Y la última y más escalofriante, una donde el mismo hombre se ponía delante de la cámara, pero con un fondo totalmente diferente a lo pútrido de los anteriores. Esta vez era un fondo bien iluminado, dentro de una habitación limpia con las paredes pintadas de verde. Detrás de él ya no había tripas, había únicamente una cama bien tendida que era en la que ella misma todas las noches descansaba, sólo que en esa fotografía estaba vacía.

Tiritó por lo escalofriante que sería todo si fuera real. Menos mal que ya sabía más o menos quien era el autor de aquella pesadilla y podía echársele como gato encima. La primera vez que había visto esas fotos fue en el salón de clases dentro de su mochila. En ese momento se hallaban bien acomodadas y con un sello en forma de espiral rojo que ponía su nombre debajo. No venía acompañado por ningún recado, pero en cuanto vio el contenido, ni siquiera necesitó de eso para que toda su piel se erizara de los nervios.

Miró de un lado a otro, sintiéndose repentinamente observada otra vez. La imagen de su cuarto detrás de un psicópata casi la hace vomitar en el aula. En ese momento todo lo que pensó era que los cuerpos en realidad les pertenecían a personas y que era una manera de avisarle que ella sería la próxima.

Y si lo pensaba bien, eso era absurdo. El pueblo de Konoha era de esos pequeños en los que todos los habitantes se conocen y si algo pasa todos se enteran. Incluso si algún granjero hubiese perdido esa cantidad de animales que salían en las fotos, ya la gente lo sabría, por lo que todo no podía ser nada más que un montaje bien elaborado. Debía felicitar al autor porque, aunque ahora riera nerviosa sintiéndose estúpida, en su momento casi se ponía a llorar.

El hombre que salía en las imágenes, a veces de cuerpo completo y a veces solo mostrando la máscara, podía fácilmente tener su estatura, así que eso acusaba más a Naruto, porque ellos tenían la misma.

Salió de su habitación más calmada, había sudado bastante. Se acercó a la cocina sólo para ver la espalda de su madre aún cerca de la entrada, no la veía con ganas de moverse así que la dejó en paz. Miró esta vez a su padre y seguía viendo el periódico en la que parecía la misma página. No les contaría nada hasta no volver a hablar con Naruto y aclarar la situación, sino que bochorno sería para todos, sobre todo para ese tonto.

Regresó a la escuela más normal el siguiente día, cuidadosa de no levantar sospechas acerca de su descubrimiento. Podía haberse equivocado y en realidad estar culpando a su pobre amigo en vano. Por eso no debía de comentarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su buena amiga Ino. Su escuela estaba en un pueblo un poco más grande que el suyo a casi una hora de camino, la mayoría de los alumnos eran de los pueblos cercanos.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Sasuke?

Sakura prestó atención al maestro con su pregunta tan aleatoria. Giró a donde debería estar el chico, pero su banca estaba vacía.

— No lo sabemos, no se ha presentado a ninguna clase en toda la semana — le contestó Ino.

— Ya está igual que Kiba, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

El salón entero empezó a murmurar con lo que había dicho Kakashi, incluso el aludido de Kiba. Sasuke era un chico que no hace mucho se había mudado al pueblo, algo extrañísimo porque siempre era al revés, y eran los pueblerinos quienes abandonaban estos lugares para ir a la ciudad.

El chico era un tipo sombrío que daba miedo incluso al pasar por su lado. Había traído de la cuidad esa estrafalaria forma de vestir, usando mucho el negro y la poca amabilidad que siempre caracterizaba a las personas de fuera. Pero ella, como muchas otras, lo consideraba muy atractivo de esa manera. Que no cuestionaran la lógica femenina, es obvio que el chico nuevo y enigmático conseguiría convertirse en el chico más popular. No le sorprendería que dentro de poco le llegara la primera declaración de amor.

Como sea, Sasuke Uchiha había faltado mucho esta semana y eso era raro, desde los dos meses que llevaba en el pueblo, no se había ausentado nunca.

— Tal vez está enfermo profe — sugirió una voz en el fondo.

— Sí, tal vez, bueno si alguien lo ve, denle los deberes.

La casa de Sasuke era la más grande de su pueblo, mandada a construir no hace mucho, pero nadie se atrevía a ir. Parecía uno de esos castillos de Drácula donde imaginaban que al tocar el timbre se caería una jaula o se abriría el piso. Vivía con su tío y su hermano, sino recordaba mal, porque sus padres seguían trabajando en la ciudad y su hermano mayor estaba mal de salud, por eso les habían hecho el cambio.

No creía que alguien fuese capaz de visitarlo, a excepción de Naruto tal vez, sus deseos de ser un cotilla eran más grandes que cualquier temor.

— Pobre Sasuke, ojalá no se haya contagiado de lo que sea que tenga su hermano — susurró alguien detrás de ella.

— A saber que le pasó.

Kakashi les pidió a todos que prestaran atención y así la clase reanudó sus actividades. Sakura mordisqueo su lápiz pensando. Tal vez debería ser ella quien le diese el mensaje a Sasuke, eso podría darle puntos con él, ¿verdad?

Sakura regresó a su casa a la misma hora. Su mamá estaba en la entrada y apenas la saludó, su papá estaba leyendo su periódico y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Revisó su mochila para ver si hallaba algo, pero esta vez no había ni sobre ni nada.

Acomodó algunas libretas que habían ocupado esa última semana, junto con algunos trabajos que aun guardaba en un cajón. Los metió todo en su única mochila y pasó por la cocina a meter algunos panes que seguro le daría hambre en el camino. Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, y lo revisó, tenía más filo que los demás.

Se despidió de su padre que leía el periódico, y acarició el brazo de su madre que estaba en la entrada. Al cerrar la puerta, la fuerza hecha hizo temblar la madera del pórtico, haciendo que el muñeco con vestido cayera al suelo.

Llegó a su edificio favorito, aquel que la leyenda tanto maldecía. No sabía si era cierta, pero si lo era, esos demonios que predicaban la maldad ya se habían apoderado de ella. Bajó por las escaleras de un sótano con la entrada bien oculta entre la basura, aunque nadie se atreviese a entrar debía tener cuidado. Iluminó con una linterna ya preparada, y comió un poco de su pan mientras se abría paso entre las ratas.

Allá donde la luz apenas estaba alcanzando, el rostro pálido de un joven se vislumbró.

— Sasuke-kun — pronunció la joven cantarina.

Encadenado al piso, Sasuke ni siquiera la miró.

— Hoy el maestro Kakashi nos pidió que te diéramos los apuntes, ¿verdad Naruto?

Sakura Haruno se levantó a tomar una máscara al lado de un uniforme bien doblado. Esa mascara tenía nombre, y su nombre era Naruto.

— Bueno, Naruto tampoco fue a clases hoy, pero sé que siempre escucha.

La pelirrosa se puso la horripilante máscara y soltó una carcajada.

— Es verdad Sakura-chan.

Sasuke, acostumbrado a los delirios de esa mujer que le había secuestrado en esa misma semana, dejó que la psicópata volviera a hablar consigo antes de arrastrarse para tomar el pan que tanto ansiaba y que le había dejado en una charola para perro. Aunque no pudiera comerlo hasta que ella no le destapara, tenía que ganárselo a las ratas.

— Oye Naruto, ¿Por qué dejaste esas fotografías en mi mochila? — dijo la mujer sin la máscara.

— Me olvidé sacarlas, perdona — dijo Naruto.

Sakura crujió los dedos.

— Me asusté mucho cuando las vi — respondió Sakura — Creí que eran de personas.

— Lo siento Sakura-chan — añadió Naruto — No las volveré a olvidar, ¡de veras!

Sasuke tembló cuando volteando a verlo, la asquerosa mujer que tenía delante terminó su desquiciado dialogo consigo misma usando esa mascara. Cuando eso pasaba, sabía que las cosas empeorarían, su comportamiento y decisiones dependían mucho de ello, de si terminaba con la máscara puesta o no. Quiso gritar por ayuda, pero la mujer tenía su boca bien tapada, tanto que sentía que esos trapos ya empezaban a fundirse con su piel.

— Sasuke, amigo. Te he estado buscando.

La pelirrosa acomodó el tripie como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no se puso el traje.

— Sonríe a la cámara, Sasuke-kun.

Naruto se agachó a su lado y acarició su rostro manchado. El flash de la cámara los apuntó y finalmente dio su disparo, otra foto más a la colección, otra imagen de ella destrozando una vida.

La chica le dio la vuelta, tocó su abdomen, bajó por su pelvis y acarició sus testículos. Estaba desnudo y lleno de suciedad. El tacto era gentil y hasta cariñoso, pero ya ni eso le hacía reaccionar.

Lo violaría otra vez, le aterraban sus intenciones tan claras con esa mano en su cuerpo y su mirada muerta detrás de los hoyuelos de la máscara. Naruto o Sakura o quien sea, esa psicópata que disfrutaba despedazar animales finalmente había dado un paso con él, preparándose para abrirse paso al mundo como una psicópata asesina. Si iba a matarlo que lo matara ya, pero que no volviera a grabar su cara de terror en una fotografía.

Y la cámara… sólo hizo click.

 ** _Día 10: Fotografía._**

 **¡Hola!** Se preguntarán ¿esto es Sasusaku? Pues sí, pero es que quiero variar en los temas para que no se aburran :P Sakura y Naruto siendo la misma persona lol, tengo otro fic parecido pero lo subiré cuando el mes sasusaku acabe. Gracias por leer, díganme en un comentario si les gusta leer de todo o sólo las cosas flufis :P Los quieroooo.

SM~

PD: Día 10 en el 20, voy a mi ritmo :p


End file.
